Just Perfect
by GrumpyLittleDragon
Summary: A small drabble written to fulfill a request. The time has come for Akito to give her annual New Years speech. What could possibly go wrong?


Akito sat at the head of the table, feeling the collective gaze of the entire zodiac clan burning into her. She hated this; she hated having to address these cretins. Speaking to them one on one was bad enough, but having to make an annual speech before their first meal together of the new year definitely made the top of her list of annoyances.

These people hated her. Oh, how they hated her. Every single one. She knew this well. Akito zeroed in specifically on Rin and Hatusharu, the two lovebirds intertwined together just glared at her with wreckless abandon. They didn't even try to hide their disgust. The others simply stared on blankly, like the fools they were.

Perfect. Just perfect.

The God stood up, placing her hands on the table and hunching over just a bit. Staring down at the empty plate in front of her, she heard them go silent. Here it was. She had to say something. What was there to say? Akito hadn't planned anything specific. As her mind raced, a deep rooted panic beginning to set in, she suddenly felt an arm slip skillfully around her waist.

Straightening immediately, she looked up at her savior. Oh, of course it was him. He wouldn't turn down the chance to be the center of attention. Ever.

"I think I have a few things to say." The smooth voice cooed, pulling Akito to his side with his arm, while in his other hand he held a champagne flute by the stem.

A smarmy grin made it's way onto Shigure's lips as he continued speaking for Akito. The God pressed to his side looked miserable. This was her job… Why was the dog intervening? Did she look THAT helpless? Was he purposely trying to turn this awful affair into a bigger spectacle than it already was?

"Truly, I must say… As the eldest member here, and having been apart of nearly two banquets now, I can safely say that this is a rather nice batch of zodiac members we have this time." He said proudly, making sure to take the time to lock eyes with each and every one of them. It was an intimidation tactic… That wasn't particularly subtle, either. He continued.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you, Akito, have been such a gracious and understanding God." A pause now, just long enough to be uncomfortable as everyone contemplated whether or not the dog was being sarcastic, mocking Akito openly. Akito was flushing crimson- it was difficult to tell if it was from embarrassment or rage.

"As we welcome this new year, I encourage all of you to continue striving to meet your goals; and remember, children! Family is truly the most important thing. Family is the closest to the heart, after all. We've had such a great year, I can only hope there's more to come. Well, Akito?" Shigure asked tauntingly, looking down at her and grinning. His teasing tone was obvious. In his hand, he swirled the glass in a small circle idly, the liquid inside sloshing and churning. "Anything else to add?"

In an instant, Akito shot a glare at Kureno from across the table. The ex-rooster recognized that demanding look; the way she glared daggers at him like that could only mean one thing: help. Scrambling to his feet and collecting his thoughts, he opened his mouth to speak, but was surprisingly cut off.

A few people over, a seemingly agitated Hatori stood up gracefully, and all eyes turned to him. Kureno may have been rescuing Akito, but Hatori needed to reign in his rogue best friend before the God lost her temper on the dog.

With a poised, calculated raise of his own champagne glass, Hatori said simply and authoritatively, "Here's to the future. Happy New Years, everyone."

Despite Shigure's spiteful glare at the dragon for stealing his thunder (which was supposed to be Akito's to begin with) and Akito's loud sigh of relief, applause erupted from the other zodiac members. The tension was palpable, they all clapped while secretly thankful the horrendously awkward speech was over. Ayame was the first to clap, and the loudest. The snake gazed up at Hatori in pure adoration for the cooly delivered line. It was precise and to the point, just like Hatori. It was perfect.

Kureno nervously sat back down, holding a hand up to his forehead. He was both thankful for not having to make a speech himself, but also now stressed that Akito would punish him later for his lacking reaction time.

Hatori sat back down, slightly irritated. He tossed back the rest of his own champagne, ready for the night to be over with. This was horribly uncomfortable, and he was tired of having to save Shigure time and time again.

At the end of the table, where none of them dared to look now, Akito whispered hateful, spiteful words to Shigure, before shoving him away from her. She sat back down, scorned, and glaring pointedly at the table. The dog scampered back to Ayame's side, wanting nothing more than to vent about Hatori stepping in where he shouldn't. Of course, Shigure neglected to realize he just pulled the same maneuver on Akito, but that was besides the point. Ayame comforted him quietly, while Hatori just scowled to himself over being forced to have to speak this evening.

Akito glanced up one more time, surveying the table of her zodiac members, not a single one of them looking at her. She couldn't even make a decent speech. What kind of God couldn't even deliver a few encouraging lines at New Years? No wonder they hated her.

Perfect. Just perfect.


End file.
